masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FirstDrellSpectre/Ideas for squadmates of Mass Effect: Andromeda
I have an imagination and I like using it, but I admit I needed inspirations to make some of squadmates I'd like to have in ME Next. *A vorcha hunter with sleeveless jacket full of old knives and poison darts. He's a notorius hunter, not bounty or head hunter, he hunts for beasts. He eats meat of his prey and sells their bones as trophies, but the most unique ones he keeps for himself. To hunt them he develops various traps and that's his favorite method of hunting. He joins N7 hero to hunt new beasts. *An alliance male Engineer specialized in explosives. He enjoys blowing up his targets, more powerful explosion then more spectacular and more memorable. He works with N7 hero from the start. *A human female merc, she used to work for both Alliance and Cerberus, but left them to work as a freelancer for money not for any cause. Politics don't interest her, only profits. She didn't join Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Ecplise or Talons to not have any boss, who wants 90% of income. She's known from surviving missions most of mercs wouldn't survive and that's why she was hired by N7 hero. *A volus adept. He stole an identity from another volus, who had to be a subject of a biotic experiment. In result he became a very strong biotic, but he escapes for stealing the identity and a glory of becoming a volus biotic of new generation. Despite his reputation of a thief, he's quite friendly. He joins N7 hero to avoid responsibility for his felony. *A heavy mech tank is an expensive prototype of new military synthetic. Armed in missles and automatic gun cannons. However it's a VI and not SI, but it has a personality of a dedicated patriot of the Alliance Systems. It's programmed not to harm alliance soldiers or civillians. Speaking with N7 hero helps in developing new functions. *Drell with a inferiority complex, who wants drells to be more recognised and more influential in the galaxy, so he tries his best to proove that drells aren't merely hanar lockeys. Because his kind isn't spread in the civilised space as much as turians or asari he feels alien everywhere. His dedication to dream of ascending his race made him bit obssessed on genetic modifications. Because of ones he invested in he has harder skin and sees in dark. He's afraid of Kepral Syndrome, so he always wears a mask that blocks whole humidity in air he breaths. He joins N7 hero to proove Drells shouldn't be underestimated by other races. *Asari Engineer, who focused on computer science because she's one of few asari without biotic powers. She wants to proove herself useful and valuable, because other asari look down on her, that's why she joined N7 hero. *A former batarian slave, who fought in gladiator fights, he killed his master and whole family of his owner, that's why he escaped his nation. He hates slavery, but sees fighting against this opression as hopeless and with no chance for success. He has no hatred towards humans, he hates batarian nobles far more. He tries to find more batarians like him in the galaxy and the he finds enough of them, then he plans to create a small independent colony in Terminus, where batarian Hegemony has no power. That's why he joined N7 hero. *Female turian military by book. She joined N7 hero on command of her superiors, because the outcome of hero's mission is very important for Turian Hierarchy in political and economic matters. She hates chaotic solutions, nor acting against the law. In contrast to the friendly volus thief, she is a strict unsympathetic cop. If I have new ideas, I'll update the blog. What do you think and what are your ideas or wishes for squadmates of N7 hero? Category:Blog posts